The Book of Life 2
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A year had passed since the events of the Book of Life, but another foe threatens to destroy the Land of the Remembered and the Land of the Forgotten. Only Manolo, Maria, and the others must find a key to defeat him... or will they be too late?
1. Promotion

**_Hello. This is my first fanfic on the Book of Life section. When I saw the movie last week on Saturday and loved it, I thought if there was to be another story for the concept, I thought to myself, "Why not make a fanfiction sequel to the film? As long as I have some heart and effort put into it.". That's why a sequel will be my first story. If it proves to be successful in it's views and reviews, then I would make a second sequel and turn it into a trilogy just to make it simple. The sequel will explore the new villain's backstory to how he was banned from the Land of the Forgotten and will develop the main protagonists at the right course. I'll do what I can to update the story soon in order to coincide with Halloween in two more days, so until then, leave out some reviews and keep your fingers crossed, please! :) Here's a song from the movie for the promotion "I Will Wait For You" by Mumford and Sons in Mexican form._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I came home<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a stone<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I fell heavy into your arms<strong>_  
><em><strong>These days of dust<strong>_  
><em><strong>Which we've known<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will blow away with this new sun<strong>_

_**But I'll kneel down,**_  
><em><strong>Wait for now<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll kneel down,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Know my ground<strong>_

_**And I will wait, I will wait for you**_  
><em><strong>And I will wait, I will wait for you<strong>_

_**So break my step**_  
><em><strong>And relent<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well, you forgave and I won't forget<strong>_  
><em><strong>Know what we've seen<strong>_  
><em><strong>And him with less<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now in some way shake the excess<strong>_

_**'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you**_  
><em><strong>And I will wait, I will wait for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I will wait, I will wait for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I will wait, I will wait for you<strong>_

_**Now I'll be bold**_  
><em><strong>As well as strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>And use my head alongside my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>So tame my flesh<strong>_  
><em><strong>And fix my eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>A tethered mind freed from the lies<strong>_

_**And I'll kneel down,**_  
><em><strong>Wait for now<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll kneel down,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Know my ground<strong>_

_**Raise my hands**_  
><em><strong>Paint my spirit gold<strong>_  
><em><strong>And bow my head<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep my heart slow<strong>_

_**'Cause I will wait, I will wait for you**_  
><em><strong>And I will wait, I will wait for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I will wait, I will wait for you<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I will wait, I will wait for you <strong>_


	2. Happiness At San Angel

**_The Book of Life 2_**

**_Chapter 1: Happiness At San Angel_**

_**I am Manolo Sanchez. This is the story of how my life changed. It all started when I was a little child, I made two friends and we seemed to be getting along very well. My first friend is Joaquin, the son of a warrior who died in the wars a few years ago. We've been closer to each other for as long as we can remember, but that is until one day, we let out a bunch of pigs running around town, nearly destroying everything. However, the two of us worked together to save the town, but despite our teamwork, Joaquin now became a reclaimed hero of San Angel, leaving me with nothing. Although my bullfighting techniques made my father proud of me and decided to put me in a tournament to fight as many bulls. Despite my love for my second friend, Maria, the most beautiful woman in all of San Angel. **_

_**But after she left, I've spent the rest of my life fighting bulls until one day, she returned at last. But when I chose not to fight the last bull if I kill it, everyone was disappointed in me, especially my father, who denounced me. So, after making an attempt to impress Maria by playing the guitar she fixed when we were kids, she felt very amazed, but there was another problem that stopped us from ever marrying each other. It was only Joaquin, but despite our fight for her, we were dismissed as fools. After that, something I didn't expect happened. When I tried to please her again, a snake bit her and she died, leaving me the only person to be blamed.**_

_**That very same day, I saw an ancient spirit named Xibalba, ruler of the Land of the Forgotten. He offered me a deal that if I would enter a world where Maria died, I might see her again. Our deal was made and I got bitten by the snake before I died. Later, I found myself in the most beautiful place that ever exists, the Land of the Remembered, where good people die not only for their heroic acts, but for their love for other people. Then, I met other members of my family. Including my mother, another member that I loved the most. When she died on the Dia de los Muertos, the mexican holiday known as the "Day of the Dead", I promised that she will be here in my heart.**_

_**Later, when we entered the palace of La Muerte, the ruler of the Land of the Remembered, it turned out to be Xibalba, who seemed to be ruling it. He came towards me and told me that the deal we made didn't turn it to be exactly as planned. He told me that Maria is alive thanks to Joaquin, who recieved a green and black medal that seemed to gain him immortality. That's when I realized that I've been tricked. So, after joining my mother and my grandfather, we encountered many obstacles to find La Muerte and we did. We told her the truth about why I came here and why he tricked me. She got upset and because of that, Xibalba gave me one last course to get back to San Angel.**_

_**The last course was fighting a death bull and if I kill it, I would get back to the land of the mortal. However, instead of killing it, I decided to use a guitar to play a beautiful little melody. The reason why is that a heart is much stronger in a fighter than killing any living creature. Then, I gained a chance to live again in order to see Chakal trying to destroy San Angel. Then, Joaquin and Maria gathered the people to fight against him and his army and I joined in as well. We worked together and defeated him. A year has passed since my adventure changed my life forever and nothing or nobody will destroy our fiendship and everlasting love between me and Maria.**_

_**20th Century Fox Animation Presents**_

_**A Reel FX Animation Studios Production**_

_**The Book of Life 2**_

* * *

><p>At San Angel, at the home of the Sanchez family, Manolo and Maria are hosting a bullfighting show, pretending to mimic the events of last year. All of the citizens of San Angel and their children are watching while being entertained.<p>

"If you kill this bull, you will have the chance to live again", said Joaquin as Xibalba, "But if you fail, you will remain in the Land of the Forgotten forever!"

Then, Manolo as the bull spoke.

"It's my turn to charge towards you, bullfighter!", exclaimed Manolo as the bull, "Any last words before you die?"

"It's this!", exclaimed Maria as Manolo and takes out the guitar and plays the song "The Apology Song", "_Toro, I am humble_  
><em>For tonight I understand, Your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand, You suffered great injustice, so have thousands before you, I offer an apology, one long overdue, I am sorry, Toro I am sorry, Hear my song, I know I sing the truth, Although we were breed to fight, I reach for kindness in your heart tonight And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive Love can truly live Toro, I am frightened But I'll use my final breath<em>  
><em>To tell you that I'm sorry Let us end this dance of death Two centuries of agony that to your heart we sent Here are now with my amends The senseless killing ends I am sorry Toro I am sorry Hear my song I know I sing the truth Although we were breed to fight I reach for kindness in your heart tonight And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive Love can truly live And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive Love, love will truly live<em>."

Then, Manolo and Maria in their separate costumes kissed each other and everyone applauded cheerfully. Later, when the villagers walked from the play after it ended, the three talked to each other for a moment.

"That was a great play we hosted", said Maria.

"Yeah", said Joaquin, "A really good one, if you know what I mean."

"My best part was you playing that beautiful song I did back at the bullfighting course", said Manolo, "It was amazing. You know, you and I can both play that song for another creature."

"Another creature?", asked Maria, "And what makes you think any kind of creature will listen to it."

"That way, it'll understand that we will never hurt it", said Manolo, "I learned about that back at the Land of the Remembered when Xibalba hosted another course."

"Well, if what you're saying is true, then have we to do a different peaceful song to calm it", said Maria.

"Thank you, Maria", said Manolo, "It's been a year since I visited those two worlds. It was the most amazing experience of my life, but coming back here was even better because my heart was stronger. Maria, if something happens to us again, will you be with me in the Land of the Remembered? You won't believe what it'll be like out there."

"I would love to, Manolo", said Maria and as the two kissed each other, they broke it, "With all my heart, I'll be by your side."

"You guys head back home", said Joaquin, "I have to get to the General's office to celebrate the one year anniversary for our victory against Chakal. See you later."

"See you later, Joaquin", said Manolo.

"Good luck with the party", said Maria.

Later, the two lovers came towards the home of Manolo and decided to make dinner. They made beef burritos with rice and everything on it, but before they ate, they spoke to each other for a moment.

"This is the best day of our lives so far", said Maria, "Last year, we're married, and now everything's getting better each day."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Maria", said Manolo, "My family's busy at the Land of the Remembered. Maybe they're celebrating a party as well. Especially La Muerte and Xibalba. I wonder what they're doing right now."

Meanwhile, at the Land of the Remembered, the dead are celebrating another party that involved the day Manolo reunited with his mother as La Muerte and Xibalba joined in as well.

"Did you look up something that is not dangerous, my love?", asked La Muerte.

"I believe there's nothing that could come here, my sweet", said Xibalba, "If you're referring to that prophecy, then we have nothing to worry about. It's in our traditions for centuries."

"Indeed, but I have a feeling that a year is not enough to celebrate, Xibalba", said La Muerte, "There could be a new threat that would happen very soon."

La Muerte takes out a medallion that seemed to be glowing dark blue and shaped like a bat.

"Much sooner than we'd think", said La Muerte and looked at their separate worlds that have been mixed together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next chapter will introduce the new villain according to the medallion that La Muerte had in the end of this chapter. The new villain is much dangerous and deadlier than Chakal and will share a connection to La Muerte in the future chapters of this story. I'll update this story tomorrow with either three or four chapters. So, enjoy!<strong>_


End file.
